Only A Song Will Do
by steelcore1
Summary: When Raven and a mysterious blonde are selected for some Karaoke, the rest of the Titans find out that not all is as it seems. Raven can sing?


**Disclaimer: I own not the Teen Titans or Naruto. So there.**

/\/\/\/\

Raven, also known as the Dark Titan to the civilians of Jump City, sat in a quieter corner of the karaoke dance club that her fellow Titans had dragged her to, to celebrate their leader's birthday. Starfire was dancing with said leader on the illuminated floor, and she was doing a very impressive job of making the domino-masked wonder-boy blush red as a tomato. Cyborg was over at a booth, talking with some fellow gear-heads about...something techy, she didn't really understand it when Cyborg got techno-babbly on her. The Green Teen known to the public as Beast Boy was doing cheap sleight of hand tricks in front of a crowd of goggle-eyed teens, mostly card tricks, and find the coin.

Finally, when she had just finished the chapter she was on, the DJ came over the speakers. "Alright ladies and gents, I'd like to ask for your attention, because it's time for the random singer Karaoke. Two spotlights will shine on two people in this room, and those two will have to come up here and sing a song of my choice. Ready? Let's begin."

Raven was blinded by a spotlight, and signed as she realized she had been picked, and just knew Beast Boy would bug her if she didn't go up. Closing her book after making sure to place a bookmark where she had been, she stored it in her cloak and walked up to the karaoke stage. Also approaching was a tallish teen with blonde hair clumped into large spikes, eyes of the clearest, most expressive blue she had ever seen, and strangely enough, three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt, with comfortably fitting blue jeans covering his legs. Red sneakers covered his feet, and he was wearing a belt with what looked like a custom buckle, it being in the shape of a snarling foxes head. There was a small ruby set in where the eye was.

As the two singers received their microphones, the DJ came over the speakers once again. "Alright folks, let's see what song these two will be singing tonight." The screen above them lit up, and the words, _'Evanescence – Wake Me Up Inside'_. Raven smiled a small smile.

The beginnings of the song began to play over the speakers, as the microphones were activated.

The rest of the Titans gathered at the front, Cyborg standing off to the side, however, due to his height. Raven pulled off her hood, letting her features be seen as the beginnings of the lyrics began to show on the screen.

She didn't need them. She knew this song by heart, and could sing it from memory if she needed to. The blonde teen next to her smirked as well, eyeing her out of the corner of his azure eye, before going to his mike. He knew this song as well.

_**(Play Wake Me Up Inside - Evanescence)**_

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back _

_Home_

The rest of the Titans had slack jaws. None of them knew that Raven could sing so well. Raven allowed herself a brief bit of pride at the sight of their gaping faces. Then the chorus, and the blonde joined in.

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

Bid my blood to run

**I can't wake up**

Before I come undone

**Save me**

Save me from the nothing I've become

Images began to appear behind them, images of battles, demons and creatures nobody in the club had ever seen before fighting against humans who could wield the elements. A giant silhouette with ten tails and one strange eye loomed over the battle.

Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Another image appeared, one of a dying girl being held in the arms of a strangely familiar blonde. The girl reached up and placed a palm on the boy's cheek, mouthed something, before her eyes drifted closed, and her hand fell.

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

Bid my blood to run

**I can't wake up**

Before I come undone

**Save me**

Save me from the nothing I've become

The boy crouched over her form, shaking, as if he was crying. As he cried, wisps of red energy began to drift around him. He finally gave the still form of the girl one last hug, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

Bring me to life

He stood, and cast one final look at the still form of the girl on the ground. A tear rolled down his cheek, before he turned to glare at a sinister masked man.

Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling.

Only you are the life among the dead

Another superhuman appeared to get the girl out of harm's way, as the two enemies faced off with each other. The wisps of red energy exploded into a shroud of power, pouring off the blonde warrior in waves.

**All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see **

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems

I've got to open my eyes to everything

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

Bring me to life

The two warriors clashed, their battle destroying the landscape around them, remodeling it around them as if they were two warring hurricanes, no, two feuding gods, who had come to settle their differences on the mortal plane.

Wind, earth, fire, water, lightning, magma, acid, and sand were flying everywhere, trees were spontaneously sprouting, and the world around them quaked with unsuppressed fear at these two warriors rage. This wasn't a fight, this wasn't a battle, this was an all-out war; a war fought by only two people, two titans.

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I can't wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me **

Call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

Bid my blood to run

**I can't wake up**

Before I come undone

**Save me**

Save me from the nothing I've become

Finally, the dust settled. The earth stopped quaking, and the elements stopped flying around. The battle was done. The blonde warrior was triumphant.

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside**

Bring me to life

He returned home after destroying the monster of ten tails, and lay to rest his loved one.

When the song ended the club was silent. The blonde put up his mike, and walked off the stage, while Raven put up hers.

It was only when the two had sat down again that someone had the nerve to clap. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg (who had filmed the entire thing via his bionic eye), and Robin, all were applauding wildly for the performance. Raven blushed slightly. In her head, Pride was smirking. Of course they loved it, it was a perfect performance!

/\/\/\/\

As the night ended and the club closed, the Titans readied themselves to head back to their tower. Raven noticed the blonde teen heading for the door, and raced to catch up with him. Cyborg had shown her the footage he had taken of her performance, and she was stunned at the life-like images she saw behind them.

"Wait! Stop." she called. The blonde teen paused as he neared the door.

"Yes?" he asked blandly. Raven suddenly felt extremely flustered, she had never really talked to a boy before.

"How did you do that? With the images...were they real?" The blonde teen chuckled.

"Memories from a life no longer livable." he held out a hand. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Raven grasped his hand and shook it. "Raven Roth. Call me Raven. Everyone does."

And to think, all it took was a song.


End file.
